


Proper Protocol

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #433: Mother.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Protocol

~

“What could’ve happened to it?” Malfoy muttered as they waited outside the evidence room for the clerk to check again. 

“No clue.” Harry pursed his lips. “Although…did the clerk who received it seem off to you?” 

Malfoy sneered. “You mean because she didn’t fawn all over you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to pick a fight? I’m not interested in women, remember?” 

Malfoy snorted. “That doesn’t mean they’re not interested in you. Mothers, daughters, you must get constant propositions from all sides.” 

Harry shook his head. Malfoy could be very confusing. “Not as often as you think.” 

~

The clerk returned empty-handed. “Sorry. No luck. Did you see the clerk log it in?” 

Malfoy huffed. “We don’t work in this department, why would we know your protocols?” 

The clerk frowned. “Did you get a receipt?” 

“No.” Harry sighed.

“Then I can’t help you.” The clerk turned away dismissively. 

Malfoy placed his hand on the counter. “This is your problem,” he hissed. “You lost the evidence and—”

“No!” The clerk went red. “You idiots didn’t read the procedure for evidence submission. It’s _your_ problem!” 

Malfoy snarled. “You motherf—”

“Thanks for your help,” said Harry, dragging Malfoy away. 

~


End file.
